Perfecto
by Dark Marianne
Summary: ¿Por que quieres sorprender a alguien que no tiene ojos para ti? -SongFic-


Un niño al rededor de los 8 años, estaba sentado en un puente pensado en todo lo que se había esforzado solo por impresionar a su padre. Pero como siempre el solo decía que su hermano mayor era mejor que él.

Pero la sabia... sabía que tal vez nunca iba a ser todo lo que su padre quería.

- _Si fuera más fuerte... Quizás, solo quizás mi padre me aceptaría._

**Hey dad look at me **_**Hey papa mírame**_**  
><strong>**Think back and talk to me **_**Piensa y habla conmigo**_**  
><strong>**Did I grow up according to plan? **_**¿ Crecí acuerdo al plan?**_**  
><strong>**And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? **_**¿Y crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo haciendo cosas que quiero hacer?**__**  
><strong>_**But it hurts when you disapprove all along.**_** Pero me duele cuando me desapruebas todo el tiempo.**_

Cada vez que él y su padre van al puente para que el vea que si lo puede hacer, siempre va su hermano. Después de que él hace la técnica, su padre le dice a su hermano que también la haga, cuando este ha terminado el solo se va.

-No te preocupes ototo*. Dentro de poco sabrás hacer la técnica tan bien que me vas a superar - le decía su hermano mayor, Itachi.

-¡No es justo! Y yo que me esfuerzo tanto... - dicho esto, Sasuke se sentó en el puente con un puchero - Vengo a este puente todas las tardes. Practico la técnica y aun así es poco para mi padre. ¿Que tengo que hacer niisan*?

-No lo se... - Itachi lo miro con una cara de tristeza - Voy a la casa. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, voy dentro de un rato.

**And now I try hard to make it**___**Y ahora me esfuerzo por hacerlo**_**  
>I just want to make you proud<strong>_**Sólo quiero que te sientas orgulloso**_**  
>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<strong>_**Yo nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para tí**_**  
>I can't pretend that i'm all right<strong>_**No puedo pretender que estoy bien**_**  
>And you can't change me.<strong>_**Y tú no puedes cambiarme.**_

- Debería volver a casa. Ya es tarde. -Después de decir esto, se levanto poco a poco, sin ganas de ir a su hogar, porque ya sabía la rutina diaria, y quería que cambiara, al menos un poco.

Cuando llego a su casa, solo atino a decir "Llegue". Se quito sus sandalias y subió a su cuarto a bañarse. Realmente ese día fue pesado y estresante. Además lo sucedido del puente, tuvo que soportar a sus fan girls toda la mañana y recordar que hoy tuvo una prueba de puntería, claro que su puntaje fue el mejor de la clase.

- Sasuke, la comida esta lista.

- Ya bajo kaasan* - dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño ya vestido.

- ¿Y hoy como te fue Sasuke? - dice su madre alegremente.

- Bien, como siempre tuve el mejor puntaje.

- ¿Y que paso en el puente hoy?

Sasuke solo miro hacia otro lado. Mikoto le entendió de inmediato y se dispuso a irse.

- Recuerda bajar a cenar Sasuke.

**'Cause we lost it all**___**Porque perdimos todo**_**  
>Nothing lasts forever<strong>_**Nada es para siempre**_**  
>I'm sorry<strong>___**Lo siento**_**  
>I can't be perfect<strong>_**No puedo ser perfecto**_**  
>Now it's just too late and<strong>_**Ahora es demasiado tarde y**___**  
>We can't go back<strong>_**No podemos volver atrás**_**  
>I'm sorry<strong>___**Lo siento**_**  
>I can't be perfect<strong>_**No puedo ser perfecto**_

- _Ahora que lo pienso... Otosan* está más serio que antes... ¿Quizás es por que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿O solo es mi imaginación? _

Solo podía ver por la ventana las luces prendidas de las casas, las personas caminando y hablando por la calle y finalmente vio al cielo, la luna y las estrellas. Le encantaba verlas, ya que siempre pensó que la luna era la madre de esos pequeños puntos llamados estrellas. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención de las estrellas, que desde ese punto de vista todas eran iguales, ninguna era diferente, ya que todas brillaban y son hermosas por igual.

- _Pero en mi caso es totalmente diferente..._ - pensó volviendo su mirada a las casa con una mirada desanimada.

**I try not to think **_**Trato de no pensar **_**  
><strong>**About the pain I feel inside **_**Sobre el dolor que siento por dentro **_**  
><strong>**Did you know you used to be my hero?**_** ¿Sabias que tu solías ser mi héroe?**_**  
><strong>**All the days you spent with me **_**Todos los días que pasaste conmigo**_**  
><strong>**Now seem so far away **_**Ahora parecen tan lejos**_**  
><strong>**And it feels like you don't care anymore **_**Y siento que ya no te importa**_

Al día siguiente, transcurrió como cualquier día, llegaba a la clase y todas sus fangrils peleando por sentarse al lado de él. Practico por la tarde como siempre y volvió a su casa. Pero, solo que cuando llego a su casa noto algo diferente a su kaasan. Estaba... ¿Triste? Aunque le pregunto varias veces ella dijo que no era nada, que solo estaba imaginando, pero él la conocía muy bien y sabía que era algo, pero si ella no quería decirle, no podía hacer nada.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras vio que la puerta de su niisan estaba entre abierto, y cuando se asomo solo lo vio leyendo unos pergaminos, como siempre.

Soltó un suspiro sonoro y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero en el transcurso su padre iba a la dirección contraria suya. Cuando este le paso al lado ni se inmuto a mirarlo, solo siguió caminando.

**And now I try hard to make it **_**Y ahora me esfuerzo por hacerlo**_**  
><strong>**I just want to make you proud **_**Sólo quiero que te sientas orgulloso**_**  
><strong>**I'm never gonna be good enough for you **_**Yo nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para tí**_**  
><strong>**I can't stand another fight **_**No puedo soportar otra pelea**_**  
><strong>**And nothing's alright**_** Y nada está bien**_

Como todas las noches, Sasuke se disponía a mirar por la ventana. Pero esa noche fue diferente, no había luna, había muy poca gente caminando por la calle y no había tantas casas con las luces prendidas.

- _¿Que está pasando hoy? Kaasan estaba triste, niisan tenia la puerta entre abierta mientras que el nunca hace eso y otosan se dirigía al cuarto de niisan, generalmente es niisan quien busca a otosan..._

- Te vas a quedar tan flaco que no vas a poder pelear contra mi si no sigues comiendo ototo.

- No he tenido tanta hambre últimamente - dice Sasuke con una pizca de duda en sus ojos.

Itachi no lo miraba, solo miraba por la ventana como intentando memorizar todo. Realmente, algo estaba pasando pero no le querían decir.

- ¿Pasa algo niisan?

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no. Todo está en orden - le muestra una de sus mejores sonrisas como intentando dejar el tema a un lado - pero recuerda bajar a comer - dijo Itachi desde la puerta.

Sasuke se quedo mirando por donde se había ido su hermano mayor y se quedo pensando todo lo que le había pasado en ese día hasta que se quedo dormido.

**'Cause we lost it all **_**Porque perdimos todo**_**  
><strong>**Nothing lasts forever **_**Nada es para siempre**_**  
><strong>**I'm sorry **_**Lo siento**_**  
><strong>**I can't be perfect **_**No puedo ser perfecto**_**  
><strong>**Now it's just too late and **_**Ahora es demasiado tarde y **_**  
><strong>**We can't go back **_**No podemos volver atrá**_**s****  
><strong>**I'm sorry **_**Lo siento**_**  
><strong>**I can't be perfect**_** No puedo ser perfecto**_

Una luz le pegaba directamente a sus ojos, no tuvo más opción que abrir sus ojos color carbón para poder parecer y serrar la cortina

- ¿Mmm...? - Dice un Sasuke medio adormilado.

Pero la sorpresa fue más grande. Todo estaba de color negro. Solo estaba él en ese inmenso lugar.

De repente ve al frente a su familia: Itachi, Mioko y Fugaku. Entonces el intentaba acercar seles pero mientras más el corría hacia ellos, simplemente ellos se alejaban mas.

- ¡Niisan! ¡Kaasan! ¡Otosan! - Grito Sasuke a todo pulmón pero estos pareciera que no lo escucharan.

Pero, de repente Sasuke se despertó jadeando y muy sudoroso. Cuando al fin se calmo solo pudo decir.

- De alguna u otra forma así es mi vida. Cada uno de ellos son inalcanzables para mi, pero a la vez son lo más importante de mi vida.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said **_**Nada va a cambiar lo que dijiste**_**  
><strong>**Nothing's gonna make this right again **_**Nada va hacer esto este bien otra vez**_**  
><strong>**Please don't turn your back**_** Por favor no me des la espalda**_**  
><strong>**I can't believe it's hard **_**No puedo creer que es difícil**_**  
><strong>**Just to talk to you **_**Solo para hablar contigo **_**  
><strong>**But you don't understand **_**Pero tu no entiendes**_

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que Sasuke ha despertado, pero el pensaba que aun seguía en un sueño. La mayoría de familia se comportaba de forma extraña, Itachi estaba muy serio, su madre parecía muy preocupada y a la vez estaba muy distraída y su padre, simplemente lo veía igual de serio y nunca le decía nada.

Pero prefiero no pensar en eso y fue a caminar un poco. Mientras paseaba paso cerca del puente.

- Mejor entreno, y así el tiempo pasa más rápido.

Aunque realmente fue todo lo contrario. Solo recordaba todos esos momentos en que ha entrenado solo para que su padre este orgulloso y el resultado es el de siempre, no le importa, o es lo que él pensaba.

Después de un rato entrenar, decidió hacer un último intento de que su otosan lo viera. Cuando llego a la, le dijo a su padre si quería ir al puente, pero este solo dijo que no, estaba muy ocupado. Pero la insistencia de Sasuke hizo que el aceptara.

Pero esta ver fue diferente, no fueron con Itachi.

Cuando llegaron al puente, Sasuke hizo la técnica. Realmente lo había hecho mejor que antes, y el pensó que su padre iba al menos a decir que estaba mejor pero solo pudo escuchar.

- No me importa como lo hagas, no podrás hacerlo mejor que Itachi. Te sugiero que dejes molestarme Sasuke.

Luego de escuchar esto, el entendió todo. Siempre ha sido y será la sombra de su hermano. Entonces ¿por que me sigo esforzando tanto por algo que ya no tiene solución? ¿Por que quiero sorprender a alguien que solo tiene ojos para otra persona?

Realmente, nunca sabré la respuesta.

**'Cause we lost it all **_**Porque perdimos todo**_**  
><strong>**Nothing lasts forever **_**Nada es para siempre**_**  
><strong>**I'm sorry**_** Lo siento**_**  
><strong>**I can't be perfect **_**No puedo ser perfecto**_**  
><strong>**Now it's just too late and**_** Ahora es demasiado tarde y **_**  
><strong>**We can't go back **_**No podemos volver atrás**__**  
><strong>_**I'm sorry **_**Lo siento**_**  
><strong>**I can't be perfect **_**No puedo ser perfecto**_


End file.
